Family, Cousin And Wedding
by yeesheng4
Summary: After Exam, Jazz and Sam planned flight to find and advise Danny, and this time they both think have success opportunity. And Danny will attend the friends wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Family, Cousin and Wedding Part 1

The time will follow as ' **Expecting, Waiting And Welcome Danny And Danielle Back** '. The characters will appear. The time will follow as tomorrow.

Friday – Kansas City, MO – Morning

Johnson home

Ross, Lisa, Evan, Elsa and Emma in table eat the breakfast, but the atmosphere looked not good, Ross and Lisa not talking with each other, just silencing and eat breakfast. Until Emma speak loud, she said….

Emma: That's enough, dad mom, you both already been cold war over 1 year, should get enough calm, it's time to back together. We three don't want everyday live without dad or mom, we three want is dad mom back together and we all back together like before. I knew my curiosity has made dad and mom quarreled every time, dad you spoke for me and mom you was for me good, wished I don't get strong curiosity.

Evan: Yeah, mom, Emma already grew up, she know what kind of things should and shouldn't to do.

Elsa: Yeah, mom, just back together, always been like this you both also feeling bad, right?

Emma: Mom, if you with dad back together, I promise you I won't be so curious anymore.

Evan: Yeah, mom, uncle and auntie also wish you both can back together.

Elsa: Also cousin. I wished Jake and me wedding you both can together blessing to both of us just like everyone.

Ross: Alright, Evan, Elsa and Emma, you three just leave both of us first, I and you mom must talking about it.

Lisa: You three leave first, I promise I will good communication with you dad.

Then Evan, Elsa and Emma leaved home to let dad mom communication. In communication, Ross and Lisa spoke truly on each other, said without each other the home always not called the home, and Lisa said that time too impulsive, not considering for clearly just straight to called divorced, and Ross also said he's bad, that time shouldn't called for separate, let son and both daughter live with no dad or mom. But Lisa said he's done right, if Ross not suggested the separate, maybe Ross and Lisa already divorce, Evan and Emma not gonna knew Jacoby and Jen also boy/girlfriend, Lisa also said maybe this is providence. Ross said impossible to divorce, he wished 5 of them can live together forever, future we both also want to hugging the grandson/daughter. Lisa said 'Yeah, also you right, Emma already grew up, although she has high curiosity, but now I'm know she will handling, she has rest assured on Evan, Elsa and also Emma, hoping now Emma is not hate me anymore.' And Ross said how could be, in St. Louis, Evan and especially Emma so miss you, always called me with mom back together, Emma never been hate you. Lisa asked it's true, and Ross said it's true. We should finished the cold war, looked for our younger brother(Ross) and sister(Lisa), already have 3 son 1 daughter, the daughter just 1 week will turn to age 1. After finished communication, Ross and Lisa said wasted too many time to cold war, no time together, then Ross and Lisa planned both together to watch the movie, and then Ross and Lisa drive to cinema watching the movie, also send message told Evan, Elsa and Emma they both already back together, after Evan, Elsa and Emma looked, three of them so glad seen dad mom back together, finally 5 people can once again back as family together.

Wright home – Afternoon (David younger brother, Duncan Jackson Wright and his family home)

David, Jake and John pressed the doorbell, and Duncan and Pamela Kate Smith(mother) opened the door welcomed 3 of them. Called 3 of them to living room sit first, called Maggie to take the water to 3 of them. And then Maggie took three water to David, Jake and John, and David said Maggie – Margaret _Maggie_ Patricia Wright 11(Eldest daughter) really good girl. And Duncan asked

Duncan: Oh right, where's Judy and Jodi?

David: Judy and Jodi visiting you(Pamela) younger brother(Kelvin) and his family.

Pamela: Oh, you know Meg – Megan _Meg_ Paige Wright 4(Most little daughter) was so expected Jodi coming, now Meg in room with Matt – Matthew _Matt_ Peter Wright 8(Eldest son) and Maxwell _Max_ Patrick Wright 6(Second son) together painting.

Duncan: If Meg know Jodi didn't come, she will sad.

Jake: In fact truly I really don't know why Meg so like Jodi, even Jodi always ignored her and also Matt and Max.

Pamela: Because Jodi for Meg mean just like big sister, Maggie always treat three of them are little severe, also you(Maggie) not let Meg sleeping with you in same room, want her sleeping with Matt and Max same room.

Maggie: So what, Matt and Max too fund of her, also I seen Meg really more love sleep with both of them. Three of them always painting in the wall, if wall can't cleaned, the house must can't be sold.

John: Oh right, where's Mike – Micheal _Mike_ Paul Wright 12 months(most little son)?

Pamela: Oh, Mike is sleeping in room with three of them, wait for minute, I go to bring Mike to here.

Then Pamela walked inside to four of them room, hugging Mike also keep avoided to wake up him. Pamela whispered told three of them cousin have coming, Matt, Max and Meg so excited, especially Meg, she thought Jodi has coming. Three of them loud, but mom told three of them to whispered, not bothering Mike, and three of them whispering. Pamela hugging Mike to living room, told everyone in living room just whispering to talking, but Matt, Max and Meg came out from room and yelled 'Cousin', Maggie came to three of them side and said

Maggie: Told you three to whispered, still loudly, Mike is sleeping.

But Meg not so care, she walked to look and yelled 'Sister Jodi.' But Jodi is not here, and Meg hold John long pants and asked

Meg: Sister Jodi….. Brother John, where's sister Jodi?

John: Meg, be good girl, sister Jodi with mom visiting you uncle and cousin, so today auntie and sister Jodi didn't come.

Meg: Eh…. You lied to me.

John: I didn't lied to you, Meg.

Jake: Yeah, Meg….

Then Meg walked to Pamela side and said

Meg: Mommy, you said sister Jodi will coming, mommy lied to me.

Pamela: Sorry, Meg, we also didn't know Jodi and you auntie are visited you uncle. But Meg I promise next week you will seen sister Jodi, OK?

But Meg won't stop, walked back to John side. Then Matt and Max walked to Jake side, want Jake with they both playing and painting. Meg called John to bring her seen Jodi, but John said

John: Meg, don't playing personality, good girl, next time you will seen sister Jodi.

Meg: I don't want, I want see sister Jodi now, I want

Maggie: Meg, stop it, don't annoying brother John.

Maggie want Meg stopped, but without Jodi, Meg already not care and listened, she keep said it and then crying. While Matt and Max still bothering Jake, but when both of them seen Meg crying, they both immediately walked to Meg side and said

Matt: Meg, don't crying, big brother on your side.

Max: Yeah, Meg, we still can play with brother Jake and John.

Meg: Wah…. I don't want, I just want play with sister Jodi.

For Meg is crying, the crying sound has wake up Mike, and then Mike start crying. When Mike crying, Duncan and Pamela coaxing Mike, and use nipple to coax Mike, but Mike slip away the nipple and still crying. Maggie has seen enough, Matt and Max still coax Meg stop crying, and Maggie walked to three of them side and said….

Maggie: That's enough, you three painting trio, now back to own room, I don't care what you three want to do, just one rules, don't painting in the wall.

Matt: Don't called us three painting trio, you bad big sister.

Max: Yeah, we are loving little sister, not like you, always scolded three of us.

Maggie: Back to room, painting trio, no wonder why sister Jodi dislike you three.

Meg: 'Stop some crying and said' Nonsense, sister Jodi is love me, she not like you, always scolded us, not let us walk inside you room.

Maggie: I am for you three good, moreover if sister Jodi love you, why she is love you, she don't like the person always favoritism her both big brother. And now back to you three own room, this is an order.

Matt: You bullying and scolded Meg, we won't listened to bad big sister.

Max: Yeah.

Matt & Meg: Stop crying, god girl, Meg.

Maggie: You three….

Duncan: Alright, Maggie, dad handle it. Three of you now back to room, daddy want you three.

Pamela: Also today no talk with Mike.

David: How about this, Matt, Max, I called brother Jake to hanging with you guys, OK?

Jake: What?

David: Let the kid happy, Jake, anyway Sunday you will marrying, you and Elsa future will have kid, you can understand what kid really like.

Jake: Ah…. Fine.

Matt & Max: Yeah…. Uncle David is great.

Then Matt and Max holding Jake hand also called Meg following, both of them said 'We so happy brother Jake came, we can playing, painting, want to watching three of us painting, you so expected, yeah.' Then Pamela said

Pamela: Maggie, I and you dad with uncle to walk about something, you take Mike to room and also bring brother John with him chatting.

Maggie: OK, mom.

But Mike doesn't want to go with John and Maggie, Mike hugging mom leg, and mom told Mile be good boy, then Pamela called Maggie to hugging Mike, but John said he can helping hugging Mike, because John stronger than Maggie. Then John and Maggie also hugging Mike into Maggie room, outside Maggie room door have sign wrote 'Painting trio 'Matt, Max and Meg are disallowing to enter this room, if enter will get punishment.'

In living room

Duncan: Very sorry to let you seen situation before, three of them just always playing with each other, will feel lonesome, hope you not blamed three of them.

David: How could be, three of them really good kid, just have some naughty.

Pamela: Yeah.

David: Oh right, when you all will move to new house?

Duncan: The new house still progress decoration, date can move into new house in January, when back from Los Angeles.

Pamela: But new host of this house Monday will move here, fortunately you(David) and Judy willing let us live with temporarily until new house finishing the decoration.

David: This is me should do for my own younger brother and family.

Pamela: Originally we think for requested my younger brother(Kelvin), but Kelvin home just 5 rooms, not enough space for us.

Duncan: Oh right, are Jake, Jodi and John know this?

David: Three of them still aren't know, later I and Judy will tell three of them. Except Jodi, Jake and John will accept.

Duncan: Don't worry, David, Jodi dislike painting trio I mean three of them, but Jodi and Maggie have some relationship.

David: Yeah, just fortunately Maggie is different with three of them, but Mike disposition like who?

Pamela: Mike disposition much like Matt, Max and Meg, more few years he will be just same like three of them, love painting. He always used the hand touched the color and painted in the wall, so hard to varnished and cleaned up, it wasn't this house wouldn't got sell.

David: Mike not paint in the wall, are him just alright?

Duncan: Of course not, we disallowed Mike, he cried. But Matt, Max and Meg taught him graffiti in paper or drawing paper, otherwise this house every wall gonna paint from 4 of them.

David: Anyway three of them just being the home like own home, just not paint in the wall.

Pamela: Don't worried, they won't, although Matt and Max are naughty, but both of them are obedient.

Duncan: Also have things to requested, Sunday is you son wedding, but you know Mike just 13 months, wedding now for him is unsuitable, so David have the person you knew can help us take care Mike on Sunday until wedding and dinner end?

David: This…. Ah.. My best friend has the brother, Sunday have time, I can help you asking, possible he's gonna agree.

Duncan: Really, thanks, David.

David: Your welcome.

In Maggie room, Mike is fall asleep back

John: Until now you still hanging the sign in you outside room door.

Maggie: Really no way, because afraid three of them also Mike will coming into room and paint in the wall.

John: How could be, although not included Meg, both of them naughty, but they both obedient.

Maggie: That time I went to friend party, in that night I'm not in home, three of them walked and Mike I don't know maybe he was crawled because that time he just knew to start walking to my room, and then drawing in my book also painting, just fortunately the book all pages is empty, if their paint in my homework, I will be so mad. I asked three of them why came to my room, already said painting trio disallowed, but Matt said he didn't see the sign. You said if was you really angry, right?

John: In fact three of them just kid, age 8, 6 and 4.

Maggie: Matt, Max and Meg looking me like bad big sister, in fact I just want three of them good. I'm also like sister Jodi, but why Meg can love her more than me, I'm her big sister?

John: Perhaps you really treat meg too severe, made her feel uneasy. But Jodi just ignored or perfunctory on Meg.

Maggie: Brother John, you know why sister Jodi dislike and bias and three of them, Matt and Max done wrong, Meg always stood up favoritism for both of them, begged dad mom stop punished on both of them, dad mom always just let it go. I believed that's why sister Jodi not like three of them, maybe next will be Mike.

John: Truly Matt, Max and Meg are good boy girl, I really have seen two person really broken brain, naughty, disobedient, just half sentence also can't spoke for just good.

Maggie: Have the person like you mean?

John: Of course, them both is my best friend little sister and brother. Speaking about best friend, have you best friend is our knew?

Maggie: I have the best friend, older than me 1 year, we just hanging in school and that time party, sometimes we gonna video chatted from internet, I was invited her to come my house, but she said want take care both little troublemaker, I asked her can I go to you house, she said much better don't, because she said I must can't endure her both little troublemaker.

John: You describe really looks like my best friend little sister, what your best friend name?

Maggie: Oh, her name called Fiona, I hear she said exam always got 2 to 5, just can' reach to 1.

John: Oh, you best friend is my best friend little sister, Fiona Bishop, I didn't remember what she middle name?

Maggie: Yeah, brother John, is Fiona Bishop, her middle name is Hillary. She always told me big sister always my most love in family. You know her, can you bring me to seen her?

John: That's not so well, I mean you really can endure her little sister and brother?

Maggie: Actually what problem on Fiona little sister and brother?

John: Jodi told me her opinion, she said them both IQ must just 10 or below.

Maggie: Huh, just 10 or below?

John: Girl called Phoebe, age 5, she crawled until 5, still using milk bottles to drink milk powder, sucked the nipple until 5, still wearing the diapers, being the diapers like underpants, always yelled for milk powder, still sleeping in baby cot with Philip together, walked the stairs also too slowly, already took over 1 minutes. Boy called Philip age 3, crawled and sucked the nipple until 3, other is just same like Phoebe. Also them both gonna always done some disgusting things like played slobber, licked slobber or more.

Maggie: Whoa, really too outrageous.

John: But Fiona still take care on them both, since she just age 7, everyday helped Phoebe changed diapers, brush the teeth, showered and them Philip and more.

Maggie: Although I with mom together sometimes helped Meg changed diapers and showered when she just few months as mean baby, also Mike. But Fiona done is more and better than me, I should proud of her, but Matt, Max and Meg already grew up to child, not the baby anymore.

John: Maggie, three of them need you, always need you, but not helping, is love. You just give three of them more love, not just done big sister supposed to do, for three of them good also must make three of them happy. Maybe Fiona can't do it, because Phoebe and Philip say to them both how many times also not even use, but Matt, Max and Meg different, three of them just less some love from big sister.

Maggie: But I not interesting on painting, instead three of them most interesting is painting, even Mike will be number 4.

John: You can find other things suitable for all of them including you. And also Sunday when Jake and Elsa marrying, you will seen Fiona.

Maggie: Really?

John: Yes.

Maggie: That's so well, thanks, brother John for chatted so much with me. Fiona have boyfriend, right?

John: Yeah, anyway Sunday you will know him.

And then Mike wake up once more, and Mike is hungry, John and Maggie hugging Mike to living room to dad mom, and then Pamela made the warm milk to Mike. After Mike drank, he walked to painting trio room, just in time Jake opened the door from inside, Matt and Max requested Jake to stayed, but Jake said it's time back home, and Jake seen Mike want walk to inside, so Jake hugged Mike to Matt and Max and then walked to living room. Max walked slowly/crawled(either of one) to looked Matt and Max painted. After few minutes, David, Jake and John leaved, they said meet at Sunday, and David told Duncan and Pamela tonight will inform both of them can help take care Mike or not. In car, Jake driving, John sitting in behind and David sitting in front right side. Jake said Matt and Max called me accompany both of them played the monopoly, also called me watched both of them draw and painted, and John asked how's Meg situation, and Jake said Meg just in room drawing one woman and one little girl, mean she(Meg) and Jodi, Jake said Meg really love with Jodi more than Maggie, and John said was Maggie treat her too severe, also David said wished Judy and Jodi visited better than us, the kid not crying.

Smith home – Afternoon

Judy and Jodi pressed the doorbell, Kelvin(K. Eric Smith) opened the door welcomed they both. Jessica (J. Christina Murphy, Judy younger sister) sitting in sofa said quickly come and sit, because Jessica already pregnant 4 months, 16 weeks, so Kelvin told Jessica to more rest, not walking so much. And Jessica asked

Jessica: Why is just you both coming, where's David and other both nephew?

Judy: Three of them visited you(Kelvin) sister family. We're really sorry, you already pregnant 16 weeks, just until now to visit you both.

Jessica: Don't mind, I knew you and your husband are so busy, often to overseas talked business. Kelvin also busy, sometimes morning show, afternoon show and night show, must be everyday gonna have one, and later Kelvin gonna host another night television show.

Kelvin: Yeah, really busy, last month host the TV show for Bishop family, for their daughter boyfriend freedom and family quarreled, results was eh…. Danny with eh….

Jodi: Fiona….

Kelvin: Yeah…. Fiona continues as couple, his family can't stop what Danny what his do, voted results really shutout as 25-0.

Jodi: How much of you rewarded to host that show?

Kelvin: Rewarded really plentiful.

Judy: Oh right, after 6 months when you born the baby, what you both named the baby?

Jessica: I and Kelvin already got idea, if boy we name Geoffrey Heath, if girl name Georgette Helen.

Jodi: Then uncle Kelvin and auntie Jessica, you both wished the baby is boy or girl?

Kelvin: We don't mind Jessica stomach baby is boy or girl, but….

Jessica: But George(G. Harrison Smith, eldest son, second, age 6) wished I can born the male baby.

Kelvin: Truly this home already have 3 girls, if Jessica stomach baby is girl, will be number 4.

Judy: Oh right, where's four of them?

Jessica: Four of them in room, Georgie(Georgina ' _Georgie_ ' Hayley Smith, most little daughter, 28 months) in both of them room sleeping. I go to calling all of them.

Kelvin: Let me, Jessica, you are pregnant, shouldn't walking so much.

Then Kelvin walked to George room knocked the door called him out said cousin visited, then walked to girls room knocked the door and walked inside, called Georgene(G. Heather Smith, eldest daughter, age 9) and Georgia(G. Hayden Smith, second daughter, age 5) to living room, also hugging Georgie while she just wake up, not so spirit, so Kelvin hugging her. And then Georgene, Georgia and Georgie walked to living room seen Jodi immediately walked to Jodi side called her accompany three of them playing and chatting. And George walked to living room, but didn't seen any man except Kelvin, so he asked dad and mom

George: Dad, where's brother Jake and John?

Kelvin: George, today just auntie Judy and sister Jodi came here, next time uncle and both brother will come to visit us, alright?

Then George walked to mom side and said

George: Mom, you told me brother Jake and John will come here, mom lied to me.

Jessica: Sorry, George, we really no idea.

Judy: Be good boy, George, next time uncle and both brother will come here.

George: When next time, tomorrow, right? I really boring, just me is boy.

Kelvin: You can playing with you sister or sister Jodi.

George: Sister Jodi is woman, I want playing with man or boy, I always hanging with girl, my sister, although I confident mom born the baby will be boy, but now I want playing with boy like brother Jake, John or Matt and Max.

Kelvin: Don't be like that, George, come, dad accompany you, dad is man.

Then Kelvin bring George together to George room, inside Kelvin playing and chatting with George.

Judy: Jodi, you can bring three of them to room, playing and communication with three of them.

Jodi: OK, mom, but now I just want either 1 of 3 of them, I chose Georgia.

Georgene: But sister Jodi I also want chat with you.

Georgie: Em… sister Jodi, playing chatting with me.

Jodi: Sorry, but now I really just have something talk to Georgia.

Jessica: Georgene and Georgie, be good girl, let sister Jodi and Georgia to talking, you both coming to mom side.

Then Georgene and Georgie walked to mom side. Then Jodi and Georgia walked to both of them room. In living room, when they both walked to mom side, Georgie felt hungry and asked

Georgie: Mommy, I….hungry.

Jessica: Georgie is hungry, Georgene, helping mom to make the milk powder to Georgie.

Georgene: Alright, mom.

Then Georgene walked to kitchen make the milk powder. And then Georgene made the milk powder, came out and gave to Georgie drink, and then Georgie is drinking the milk powder. After Georgie drank all, Georgene accompany and with Georgie playing in the living room. And then Judy speak about

Judy: I just have three kid, already grew up to adult. But you and Kelvin have 4 kid, 6 months later will have number 5, so much kid to honor you and Kelvin, you must be felt so pleased.

Jessica: Just alright, born the baby really too toilsome, you looked George, home just have a boy as him, and he doesn't really like to play with sister. Except always hanging with Max also sometimes Matt, I really don't know in school George really have other friend or not?

Judy: Oh, don't worried, I believed George have real friend. But instead I worried about is Julia, already so much years, she has not been contact me, didn't she contact you?

Jessica: Julia never contact me since she married and leaved in Kansas City, doesn't know what situation of Julia and her family, I'm also worried about Julia.

Judy: Hope Julia with her family living with happiness life, also wish she can back here.

Jessica: Perhaps not soon after she will back, we just ca waiting, moreover we not even know where's she.

Judy: Yeah, just can waiting.

Jessica: Oh, also have something important to requested you.

Judy: What requested?

Jessica: Sunday is you eldest son Jake wedding, you also know Georgie just 28 months, wedding is unsuitable for she participate, so have you know some friend can take care on Georgie for whole Sunday?

Judy: My best friend have the cousin, Sunday is their family day, I can help you to ask, tonight I will answer to you, but I don't know it will success or not?

Jessica: Thanks, Judy, if you friend busy, I just can stayed in home accompany and take care Georgie.

Judy: Don't said like that, if my best friend cousin busy, I will help you figure out another way.

Jessica: Oh right, you son Jake planned to born the baby?

Judy: Still not yet, also because Elsa just begin work in next year, no reason want she just start the job already pregnant to leave without pay until born the baby, right, although now Jake already age 29, but just take it easy.

Jessica: Yeah, just take it easy, don't so be anxiously.

In Georgene and Georgia room

Georgia: Sister Jodi, we play the game, alright, what the game you want to playing, here I have the….

Jodi: OK, stop, Georgia, sister Jodi not really interest to playing, we both just chatting, OK?

Georgia: Then what you want chatting with me?

Jodi: Georgia, you are 5 years old, now is attend the elementary school, right?

Georgia: Yeah, why are you asked me about this?

Jodi: So are you know some girl name called 'Phoebe Bishop?'

Georgia: 'Phoebe Bishop', of course I know who's her, she attended same school with me also same class with me, but in February she already got kicked out from school. Just mentioned on her I already felt nauseated, have some feeling must spit it out, if I seeing her one more time I gonna spit on her body. Sister Jodi, you know her?

Jodi: She is my best friend most little sister, always with her little brother made my best friend mad and sad. How about when she in school disgusting things she been done, can you describe?

Georgia: Of course. In preschool, she always came in school as her father and mother hugged and put her, sometimes is her big brother and sister. She crawled around like her personality 'Silly' and the mouth was sucked the stuff called…. What' that….

Jodi: For baby used it, called pacifier, but I and best friend always called nipple.

Georgia: Just used word nipple. She crawled around and sucked the nipple, just until teacher hugged her to the class. In class just began study, she screamed 'Eh….' looked around and yelled her brother name….

Jodi: Philip.

Georgia: Right 'Philip….Philip….Brother….' Teacher asked her name, she ignored just looked too enjoyed like 'her' sat in the floor sucked the nipple. Called her to speak little, even just easy but she suddenly cried loudly and then slobber, just looked already really felt nauseated. So we all pupils sat far as her, more far from her more good. From that time began, she always like this, studied time just slept, or wake up start cried loudly yelled 'milk.' One day after one day worse.

Jodi: How she got kicked out from school?

Georgia: She always just slept in the class, even is eat time, teacher told us just ignored her, don't got bothered by her, keep attention and concentrate on studied. February teacher saw her still crawled around and sucked the nipple, so teacher want helped, taught and made her walked, teacher used the free time to taught her, and just in time we all pupils back to class seen, we all pupils also want helped teacher, but instead Phoebe pushed teacher also pushed all of us pupils. Her dad mom begged principal to gave her another chance, I don't know why principal gave her one more chance, because she still same even more outrageous. She urinate in the diapers, just the urinate not come out to floor, that's so stink, but teacher good deed, brought her to toilet taught her how to used and pee in toilet. But after that day, she still urinate in class, also then stool in class, even urinate and stool came out to the floor. After she done, she not care just crawled around, sucked the nipple and then cried loudly once more, even she hand and body touched the urinate and stool, she really doesn't even have stink feeling, just continued to crawled around like 'her.' Then principal came in to class, said must immediately dismissed her, but teacher asked principal to gave her one more chance, she just the kid inevitably will made mistakes, principal walked to her side, and then slobber in principal face, so she just like this got kicked out from school. Except me, all pupils has said 'So long, stink baby.' And then everybody included me has 'Yeah…...'

Jodi: How about she performed in elementary school?

Georgia: Even more worse. After that day, I thought I never gonna seeing her anymore. But instead first time in my current school, her parents hugged her to inside the school, even she pants also not wear so well, can showed out the diapers. Everybody also teacher laughed and irony her still crawled around like 'her' also still sucked the nipple. That time I wished she wasn't same class with me, but my class teacher hugged her to inside the class, and so unfortunately she still same class with me. When began studied, teacher was confiscated her nipple first until after school. And then she cried loudly, knocked the table, made all of us also teacher so annoyed. She seeing the pencil, used the pencil to sucked, so teacher tied her both hand and took away the pencil from her mouth, but just took away few minutes she slobber once more. We all have sat far away from her again. Teacher want all of us to introduced our family mean parents and siblings member. Teacher kept it and gave until last to her. Teacher want her speak about family, but she was ignored, until teacher said the word 'brother'

Jodi: Then how's she can spoke about her and Philip?

Georgia: Spoke of her head, she spoke…. After she hear the word 'brother', she really doesn't know spoke even too simple word, she just said like this 'Philip….toys….Philip….' Can't said anymore, just teacher said the sleep, but she said 'Philip seep….

Jodi: Seep mean flow or leak slowly through…. You can look the dictionary.

Georgia: OK. She said 'Philip seep, Phoebe seep, and then just eh….eh….eh….eh…then stopped. Teacher asked her why she not introduced dad, mom, big brother and sister, but she just crawled around again and yelled 'Philip..Philip..Philip..Brother..Philip..Brother..' We all looked her really silly out, also teacher asked her very too simple questions like 0+0, 1+1, she also don't know how to handle the pencil, she answered and directed the answered 0+0+00, 1+1=11.

Jodi: Are she not just always ignored, how things can made her to answered?

Georgia: Teacher said 'Philip', but showed the questions to Phoebe, and she just nonsense answered it and then crawled around and yelled Philip once more. Everyday not learn anything just slept in class, also not eat anything, her bag just have milk, teacher took out gave her, but she just rushed it and drank it. Teacher don't want her influences all of us pupils studied, so just called all of us to ignored her. But after more outrageous, just like when she in preschool done. Sucked the nipple, crawled around, just began class, already yelled 'Milk..milk..' After few minutes, teacher asked Phoebe just most simple questions 'her full name, not included the middle name.' But she ignored looked too enjoyed sucked the nipple, teacher want her stopped, but she continued and more exertion to sucked the nipple, we all pupils tried to helped teacher, and teacher called us not hurt Phoebe, but instead we all also me got vigorously pushed by her. Teacher want took out nipple from her mouth, but she bit and then vigorously pushed teacher, made teacher abrasions in hand. Few seconds later, she urinate again just like in preschool, came out from diapers, then stool also came out, more outrageous was she shit in the class, made the class really too horrible to looked at, just like hell. But she not care, after she done, crawled around, sucked nipple and then cried loudly, even touched the three she made it also no matter, her body all have stink smelly, really disgusting, we all pupils and teachers also gonna vomiting. Outside student also felt too nauseated, teacher can't took anymore, she said 'If Phoebe not leave, I leave.' Then whole school yelled for kicking out Phoebe right now. Then principal just without hesitation kicked her out from school. The class must spent/wasted as 2-3 weeks to cleaned up, disinfection. Just fortunately her parents willing to compensation the costs.

Jodi: Then how and where you and you class student studied?

Georgia: Principal and teacher said we studied in science lab, until the class is perfect. That Phoebe just I, you, me and my also don't know how to say, even my class teacher is too love sense also ruined by her. Don't know what she doing now?

Jodi: Now Phoebe is more outrageous with her little brother, always play hand ringing, still wear the diapers, them both just walked, not crawled and sucked the nipple anymore, but other things still same or more outrageous. Still don't know why my best friend still want helped her find another school let her attend?

Georgia: Better never to find, otherwise she attend the school, like (her) once more and then urinate, stool and shit once more.

Jodi: You right, Georgia. Also she is really most worst person my whole life I've ever seen.

Georgia: I'm also same idea as you, sister Jodi.

Then Jodi and Georgia chatted few more, and then Jodi walked to outside living room. And just in time Judy and Jessica already finished the chat, so Judy and Jodi it's time to leave, but Georgene and Georgie said still not hanging with Jodi, and Jodi said next time, then Judy and Jodi bye to Smith family and leaved. Georgene asked Georgia what sister Jodi talked with you in room, and Georgia said she asked me about my most worst former classmate Phoebe. But Georgie has not opportunity playing with Jodi, and she begin crying, Jessica seen quickly to coax, and then Georgene and Georgia seen Georgie crying quickly told her they both accompany Georgie playing game whatever she want, and then Georgie stopped crying. Kelvin and George came out from room, and Kelvin asked where's Judy and Jodi, and Jessica said both of them already leaved and back home. Georgene and Georgia accompany Georgie back to room playing, and George go to turned on television, Kelvin walked to Jessica side accompany she and the baby in stomach. Also George watching television, Kelvin asked George tonight Dad have host TV show, can open the channel watch dad, and George said if not any favorite show, he will turn to channel of dad hosting.

Bishop parent home, afternoon

Because left and right side neighbor is sell the house, both neighbor planned to moving, so Tony and Wendy want to asking about it, Tony and Wendy said both of them to left side neighbor house, and called Britton and Britney to right side neighbor house, but remembered must have courtesy, also called Danny and Fiona to take care both useless kid(Phoebe and Philip), while Theodore and Cathy already brought Alice and Aaron to outside for family off day.

After 42 minutes

Danny and Fiona already helped them both showered, also gave them both drank the milk, when doing both things them both must have cried loudly. And now Philip fall asleep once more again, Phoebe tried to wake up Philip continue play with her, but Philip not wake up, so she crying loudly again. Danny held Fiona hand to downstairs together, and Fiona….

Fiona: Why you took me in downstairs, Phoebe still crying loudly.

Danny: She doesn't care and listen on you. But I have the question, since you said it, I already want to ask about it.

Fiona: OK, what is that?

Danny: Before them both mouth were sucked the nipple, but that stuff should called pacifier, why you and family also friends always called that stuff nipple?

Fiona: Oh, that's because…. Eh…. I'm also don't know, because big brother and sister also called like that.

Then Britton and Britney back from right side neighbor house, Fiona seen and asked

Fiona: Hey, big brother and sister, I have the question, why before Phoebe and Philip sucked that stuff called pacifier, but why we all always called nipple?

Britney: Oh, that is because…. Eh…. Britton….

Britton: I'm also no any idea, this question just can asking dad mom.

Then Tony and Wendy back to left side neighbor house, Britney asked

Britney: Dad mom, why before Phoebe and Philip sucked that stuff should called pacifier, why we always called suck the nipple?

Tony: Actually Theodore and Cathy also asked both of us question like this, because sometimes Aaron without Cathy in him side also used this, but we all called nipple.

Wendy: Them both always sucked the pacifier, but the pacifier most as just using until 18 months to 24 months, but them both always used, just like pacifier is them both stuff protected, just like parents. Since Phoebe and Philip just born after few days already used it, them both can't leaved, if want them both called pacifier, them both must can't said just say 'Eh….eh….' Instead nipple word for them both already can means too difficult, but them both still can spoke out that word. Also we all not gonna use the pacifier, even Aaron isn't use, unless Cathy not in him side, crying loudly no way just using the pacifier to coax Aaron sleep.

Tony: Alright, where's Phoebe and Philip, in fact we already know, just don't know what them both are doing?

Danny: Oh, few minutes ago, I and Fiona already helped them both showered, also drank the milk, but Philip drank finished the milk not long already fell asleep, Phoebe tried to wake up Philip, but not work, so she crying loudly, and now without her crying loudly sound.

Fiona: Now Phoebe should felt so tried, should it's time fall asleep.

Tony: Britton and Britney, you both visited the right side neighbor, what the neighbor spoke about the moving?

Britton: The neighbor just said their family want to sell the house because their family want moving to Edmonton, Alberta, Canada for new life.

Britney: Also their told both of us their family move reason is without about Phoebe and Philip. And dad mom, how about the left side?

Tony: Their family also said moving for new life, also Canada, also state Alberta, but city is Calgary.

Wendy: Their family also told us reason completely without involve Phoebe and Philip, called all of us don't much of bad thought.

Britton: Hey dad mom, now already evening, close to night time, otherwise we all to outside dinner?

Britney: Also we can calling uncle and auntie 4 of them.

Tony: Car have 7-seat, we 6 people, call Mary together.

Danny: Alright, I go to call you home housekeeper.

Fiona: Come, Britney.

Britney: Wait, where's Phoebe and Philip them both sleeping now?

Fiona: Them both are sleeping in upstairs floor.

Britney: We both to upstairs bring them both back to room sleep. And I know after Emma witness how much useless of them both, we all gonna change back them both, no more diapers and milk powder, also must wear the pants, must buy some underpants for them both, everyday in home just wear the diapers without pants, them both really not even felt shame.

Britton: Alright, Britney, more say more angry, you and Fiona to prepared, just let me and Danny take them both back to room.

Danny came out and Britton called Danny with him to upstairs take Phoebe and Philip back to room. After Danny and Britton took them both back to room, 6 of them also Mary to outside dinner, called up Theodore and Cathy 4 of them. In restaurant dinner, afternoon David was called Tony asked him about take care Mike on whole Sunday, also Judy called Wendy asked her about take care Georgie on whole Sunday, so Tony and Wendy helped David and Judy asked Theodore and Cathy whether can take care Mike and Georgie, because their both parents Sunday want participate the wedding, also Tony and Wendy said if cannot, not inconsiderate both of them. Theodore and Cathy answered sure both elders have time to take care Mike and Georgie, also both of them can accompany Alice and Aaron playing, 4 baby can communicate, will get more happy, also Theodore and Cathy want Tony and Wendy inform back don't worry. Then Tony and Wendy called back David and Judy, said OK. David and Judy said thanks for helped. And then David and Judy called back to Duncan and Kelvin family, said Theodore and Cathy will take care Mike and Georgie on whole Sunday. Duncan, Pamela, Kelvin and Jessica so appreciated all of them willing take care Mike and Georgie, if further day need their help, they will honor it.

Johnson home

Ross, Lisa, Evan, Elsa and Emma dinner together in home, also called up Jacoby and Jen, and that's why both of them today whole day not with Bishop family together. 7 of them are eating dinner together. After dinner, Emma told Jacoby and Jen tomorrow will go to Bishop home witness them both, called Jacoby and Jen bring she go, because tomorrow Evan and Elsa will visiting Wright home. Jacoby and Jen said tomorrow will come to get Emma to Bishop parent home.

Amity Park, IL – Night

Fenton Works

Jack and Maddie in lab working for another new inventios. And then Jazz came to the lab, she said

Jazz: Mom dad, you said after the exam, I can find Danny. Now the exam already over, can I flight to find Danny?

Jack: Jazz, we're are working for new inventions, can talk later?

Jazz: Mom dad, can you both do something normal, recently really non have the half ghost came in from portal or anywhere, made the inventions just wasted the money, now Danny already flight back find that cheap family, do not you both concern Danny, he rather spending the time with that foxy girl, he wants waiting that foxy 10 or more years, we must do something.

Maddie: Sweetie, relaxed, we never gonna let that girl come or marry to our son. How about this, since we been said if you exam is over can find Danny, we will honored it. But I and your dad really busy, even non have the ghost come out, but how the ghost someday suddenly come out, we also must have some preparedness. Jazz, you already grew up, can handle by yourself.

Jazz: But mom, Danny won't listened to me or Sam, he can listened on Tucker but now Tucker already supported him, how do I and Sam advise Danny?

Jack: Jazz, debated we already lose, we can lose our son again.

Maddie: We can't managed Danny to listened, but I and your dad believed someday you and Sam will convince success on Danny, if you can't, that only can means our foe is the great family.

Jazz: That's impossible, I will prove to Danny look we are right, that family just want using Danny. But mom dad, I need some cash to pay the passenger ticket, me and Sam.

Maddie: Alright, tomorrow I give you some cash, wish you and Sam can touch Danny heart.

Jazz: Thanks, mom dad, continued work but early sleep, goodnight.

Jack & Maddie: Goodnight, sweetie.

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Family, Cousin And Wedding Part 2

Saturday, Amity Park, IL – Morning

Fenton Works

Jazz in living room watching the book, Jack and Maddie in kitchen eating and working for new inventions. Sam came to Fenton Works find Jazz, Jazz brought Sam together to her room, and Sam asked Jazz when flight to find Danny, and Jazz said next week Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. Also Jazz said no matter for what, this time we must success to advise Danny and wide awake him from hypnotized from evil family. And Sam also said won't let Danny fall into that foxy girl anymore. Also Sam asked Tucker need to call Tucker together, and Jazz answered I guessed doesn't need, because now Tucker also got hypnotized, supported Danny with that foxy girl, also whole two weeks Tucker been ignored us, even I can contact him, and Sam also same as Jazz, so Jazz said should as fast as possible to wide awake Danny, and then Tucker also will wide awake, then our 4 can back together just like before.

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Edwards luxury home

In pool side, Anna is wearing bikini, sitting/lying in the pool and relaxing. And this time Anne also wearing the bikini, sitting/lying in the pool and relaxing. In the pool, Anne asked Anna

Anne: Hey, Anna, you looked so stress, are you fine?

Anna: I'm fine, just busy in company, also I really don't know how to communication with Britton parents.

Anne: Just of this things, you can just go to visiting Bishop parents, take advantage communication with his parents.

Anna: So difficult, because his sister Britney will expel me, if she seeing me in their house.

Anne: Em…. About this….

And this time Alan and Amy has came out to pool side, them both came out pool, discussed what game them both next playing. Suddenly Anne have idea

Anne: The parents must be most love of most little son or daughter, like our parents, most love is Alan and Amy, grandfather and grandmother also. Just like Britton parents, most love kid must be them both crazy children, maybe you can bring Alan and Amy to Bishop house visiting, incidentally call Alan and Amy relationship with him little sister and brother.

Anna: I'm not confident this plan will success, but at least we can try it.

In pool other side, Alan and Amy already discussed playing the hide & seek, and then Anna called them both came, Alan and Amy walked to Anna and Anne side, Anna asked

Anna: Alan, Amy, you both want to know the friend, can playing with you both, the friend.

Alan: We want, big sister.

Amy: Friend, playing game with me and big brother.

Anna: Fine, next week I bring you both to know the friend, you both can back to continue playing with each other.

Alan: Come on, Amy, let's play hide & seek.

Then Alan and Amy walked into house to playing hide & seek.

Anne: Actually pursued John is more difficult than Britton.

Anna: What you mean like that?

Anne: Because you just need to pleasing Britton parents, but John big brother wife is that woman Elsa, also his big sister is that unreasonable Jodi, want to success pursued really not easy.

Anna: You just take advantage to visit John parents when that woman Jodi not in the city, she is flight attendant, just at any time need to flight.

Anne: How's I know when she have the schedule?

And then this time Bailee(B. Caitlyn Edwards, 7 months) crawling out to pool side, also Bailee big brother Billy(B. Christopher Edwards, 21 months) walking following Bailee step. Alex and Darci(D. Madeline Posey Edwards) dad mom quickly to hugging them, and Darci said the floor is slip. Anna and Anne said Hi to Billy and Bailee, also said Hi to Darci, and Darci asked they both swimming, they both just said relaxing in pool. And then Darci said now she better take both baby to inside sleeping, but Bailee still wanna to walking, she crying until Darci taking out the pacifier to coax Bailee, finally she slowly to fall asleep while Darci hugging. And then Darci hugging Bailee to inside sleeping, also no need to hug Billy because Billy following and yell 'Mom.' The eyes direct on Bailee. Alex want to inside with his own family but Anna and Anne call him said have something to requested, Alex asked what to requested, and Anne requested Alex to checking that woman Jodi flight attendant schedule, because Anne want to know when that woman Jodi not in the city, and Alex said just give to me, later Alex will tell Anne the schedule, and then Anna and Anne continue in pool relaxing.

Bishop parent home – Afternoon

After Phoebe and Philip showered also after cried loudly, them both felt hungry, and yelled milk again. So Fiona made the warm milk, with Danny gave to them both. Britton and Britney also in home, and Britney told them both, while everybody knew them both not even listening. Britney told them both this is them both last time to drink milk powder, using as milk bottles, wear the diapers, also without the pants, all of this is last time, because when later Emma witness and leave, them both will officially changing back last time looked like. But them both just like (them) not even listening, just sitting in upstairs floor and drink the milk with enjoyed, slowly like the silly neuropathy (them both).

After few minutes

Emma with Jacoby and Jen has arrived, 4 of them welcomed Emma. Before and childhood Emma just knew Britton and Britney, still not know who's Danny and Fiona, so Emma introduced….

Emma: Hi, Britton and Britney. Hi, I'm Emma Johnson, middle name Janet, what you both name?

Fiona: Hi, sister Emma, I'm Fiona Bishop, middle name Hillary, both of them little sister.

Danny: Hi, Emma, I am Daniel Fenton, just call me Danny, and I not have middle name, and I am Fiona boyfriend.

Emma: Hi, Fiona and Danny.

Jacoby: So where's Phoebe and Philip?

Jen: And that baby girl in sleeping with Aaron is Alice, right?

Britney: Yes.

Emma: I'm go to look….

Jen: Phoebe and Philip.

Emma: Yeah, Phoebe and Philip first.

Then Emma walked to upstairs also 6 of them following. When Emma came upstairs, seen Phoebe and Philip still drinking the milk using as milk bottles, also got looked them both just wear the diapers without the pants. And Emma said

Emma: Whoa, really just like you said, Jacoby.

Jacoby: I'm said will let you witness, I'm gonna honor.

Emma: Can I go to them both room looking?

Britney: Sure, this room.

Then Emma with 6 of them walked in, and Emma asked

Emma: Where's and which bed them both are sleeping?

Britton: Na…. That baby cot.

Emma: Both person sleeping in baby cot, really enough space, but this baby cot really big. But this room just like Elsa said really stink/smelly.

Fiona: Sister Emma, I hope you not mind, them both been urinate, stool and shit in this room because them both felt the just rain, instead that time have heavy rain and thunder.

Danny: Even them both wear the diapers just the little also can't avoided and out from them both diapers.

Emma: I knew, Jacoby and Jen already told me, also Thursday Elsa already told me.

Then Emma already finished looked on the room, 7 of them walked out from room. When 7 of them walked out from room, them both just finished drank the milk, then Emma asked

Emma: Can I talking to them both, also not mind I take this hand ringing for few minutes?

Britney: Sure, but you say them both are not even listen.

Emma: I'm know.

Then Emma walked to Phoebe and Philip side, while them both just felt have some satisfy. Emma came to them both side and said….

Emma: Hey, Phoebe, Philip, want to play the hand ringing? (Shake the hand ringing)

Phoebe & Philip: Toys.. toys..

Emma: My name is Emma, call my name, I give you both hand ringing.

Phoebe & Philip not even listening: Toys.. toys.. eh.. EhAng.. toys..

Emma: No, you both, is Em….ma.

Jacoby: Emma, forget about it, them both not even listened what you said, impossible want them both call all of us name.

Jen: Yeah, my nicknames just 3 words, just read a word, but them both also called wrong. I told them both my name called Jen, but them both called me Gek.

But them both still yelling for hand ringing 'Toys..toys..toys..' Then touching Emma when she talking trying to get the hand ringing, and Emma said….

Emma: Phoebe, Philip, be good girl and boy, sister Emma will give you the hand ringing, please just get off me, alright?

But them both not even listened and care, instead Phoebe went to pushed Emma, although Emma is nothing, but everyone already can't take anymore, especially Britney, she walked to Emma side and said

Britney: Emma, that hand ringing give me.

Then Emma give the hand ringing to Britney, and then Britney using the hand ringing hit on Philip head, Philip felt pain and then fell down sitting in floor and crying loudly, Phoebe seen Philip crying, she followed cried loudly, just she is stand up until Britney hit on Philip head and then went to used middle power to slapped Phoebe, and then Phoebe face felt pain fell down sitting while she already crying loudly with Philip. Britney so furious, 6 of them called Britney to calm down, and Emma want Britney calm down give the hand ringing to her from she left hand. Britney so furious, she threw the hand ringing to floor and scolded them both

Britney: Why you both always being like this, after drank the milk not sleep, not cry is just play the hand ringing. And you both still touched Emma, we're not so furious until you(Phoebe) pushed Emma.

Emma: Britney, I'm fine, I think Phoebe is just accidentally.

Britney: Accidentally, she is intentionally, just like playing hand ringing with Philip hit his head also purposed just she thought funny. Everyday being like this, crying loudly everyday just like silly neuropathy(them both). Don't know why mom born you both kid like this, just made her sad every time.

While Phoebe and Philip just like everyday not even care and listened, Phoebe touching her cheek and crying loudly and Philip touching his head and crying loudly. Then Britton and Fiona seen Britney got mad and sad again, so Britton came and said

Britton: Cry, cry, cry, everyday crying loudly, for you both crying loudly also don't know for what.

Emma: Britton and Britney, in fact Thursday Elsa already told me about them both, if you both not doing for my curiosity, now them both suppose is wear the pants, eat the porridge or rice porridge, drink the fresh milk and water, not drink the milk powder used as milk bottles, wear the diapers and without the pants. I'm felt sorry, you all no need doing this for me.

Jacoby & Jen: Emma, don't said like this.

Fiona: Yeah, sister Emma, no need to blamed yourself.

Danny: Even now them both is wear the pants, eat porridge and drink water, but them both disposition still same just like silly neuropathy(them both).

Britton: Yeah, Emma, isn't your fault.

Britney: Them both always like this, no matter how much outside body perfect, inside brain stomach already broken. All you looking now is them both real face, them both felt wear the diapers so comfortable, just take off will crying loudly or yelling screaming.

Emma: Now I already satisfied, also I witness enough. It's time to changing them both back to normal dressed, food and drink.

Fiona: I and Danny will helping them both changing back.

Emma: Wait, I'm always want to trying the big sister duty feeling, can let me helping them both changing the diapers to pants?

Britney: Them both are really too dirty, stink and smelly, you really can endure of them both?

Emma: Just not worried, I can.

Then Fiona took Phoebe and Philip pants, gave to Emma, told her

Fiona: Them both will using as cover the diapers to resist change the pants.

Danny: I guessed maybe them both won't, because one got slapped already felt pain and one got hit on the head by hand ringing felt pain, them both one is touching the cheek, and one is touching the head, in crying loudly.

Emma: Just the pants, no underpants?

Fiona: Everyday them both just wear the diapers, being the diapers like the underpants.

Emma: OK.

Then Emma go to helping Phoebe and Philip changing the pants, want to taking off the diapers, Phoebe and Philip in crying loudly but them both felt the diapers will get off, so them both still crying loudly, covering and holding the diapers. And Danny said can progress to Philip first, then Emma trying to take off diapers from Philip, but Phoebe went to pushed Emma again, everyone especially Britney saw felt more furious, Britney pick up the hand ringing from the floor want to hit again, but Britton said don't impulsive, let Britton do it. Phoebe and Philip still in struggle, but in fact how much struggle also useless. Britton walked to them both side, and then using the hand ringing hit Phoebe head first, and next hit Philip head. Them both felt so pain, touching the head and then start crying more loudly. This time Emma can just easily took off diapers from Philip body, and then helped him wear the underpants, and then Emma want to take off the diapers from Phoebe, although Phoebe hand in touching the head, but she both feet is fiddle, so hard Emma taking off, but Danny and Fiona helping Emma to hold Phoebe both feet, so Emma just can took off and then helped her wear the underpants. After Emma done, Danny and Fiona took the dirty and smelly diapers to downstairs threw to trash. Phoebe and Philip still not realized diapers already disappeared from them both body secret place because them both still touching the head and crying loudly. Britney told them both from now begin, you both are officially no longer for wera diapers, use milk bottles and drink the milk powder. Britton and Jacoby told Britney here they both man will handle, call Britney, Jen and Emma to downstairs first. When three of them to walking to downstairs, Britton and Jacoby took Phoebe and Philip back to them both room, while in room finally them both felt the head without the pain anymore, but them both felt diapers already disappeared, crying loudly again tried to get outside but the door already closed by Britton and Jacoby, them both don't know how to open the door, so just can inside crying loudly and knocking the door, but no ones care. Phoebe and Philip things made Britton have mind, he asked Jacoby

Britton: Them both really…. I don't know how to meaning anymore. Oh right, how is Scarlet and Scott?

Jacoby: You know it, just thought them both are right, not even fault. So we're just can continue to punish them both, locking them both inside the room 24 hours, even attend school also not let them both until next year. Lest if let them both get outside, will arrogant once more, open the refrigerator, also go to annoy and bother Hillary and bullying Hill.

Britton: Then Hillary and Hill parents back?

Jacoby: Still isn't yet, I, Jen and dad mom also no idea where's uncle, in letter he just said find the spending in Mexico, when uncle stand up, he will back.

Then Britney, Jen and Emma walked to downstairs, and Jen said

Jen: Britney, you really don't need to be so mad or sad.

Emma: Yeah, them both like this unusual reaction, not weird. Moreover them both already are the without normal children. But Jacoby and Jen little sister and brother is can counted as normal children, but them both also disobedient, looked for them both I also not felt in them both heart will noticed anyone even Phoebe and Philip, except them both.

Jen: Yeah, Britney, them both really more outrageous, have the mind also just whatever to used, always said them both are right, without any fault. Already age 9 and 7 still don't know using the spoon, not willing shower by them both alone by them own. Also still both person of them both shower together, instead still want the housekeeper or dad mom help. Scarlet already age 9, just more for year, she breast will start to growth, but looked at her, still with Philip together showering, also want housekeeper help them both. Truly them both just like Phoebe and Philip is the person without shame on the heart.

Britney: At least them both were normal to grew up till now.

Jen: Actually, Britney, them both have some grew up part also like Phoebe and Philip. Scarlet also crawled until near age 3, we just brought her to the stone floor, let her crawled, she felt pain just willing to walking. Also Scott was, crawled until age 2. Them both also sucked the nipple….

Emma: Should we call pacifier?

Jen: Not matter, anyway we won't using this at our daily life. Scarlet was sucked the nipple until near age 3 and the milk bottles, also Scott same as Scarlet. But we just took the nipple, also the top milk bottles put in the hot water, and then gave to them both let them both scalded them both mouth let them both fear that both stuff.

Emma: Looked, Britney, Scarlet and Scott also without different as Phoebe and Philip, just have little brain than Phoebe and Philip, perhaps if that time also using Jen way to them both, maybe them both also gonna fear.

Britney: Isn't using for them both even is Jen way, them both in school walked in school garden also not felt pain. Alright, never mind, don't mentioned four of them, I bring you both look Alice and Aaron.

In living room, Danny and Fiona are accompany Alice and Aaron sleeping, and then Britney brought Jen and Emma to looked, when Jen and Emma looking, both of them said

Jen: Alice and Aaron really adorable.

Emma: But if Aaron not suction that pacifier sleeping, he will more adorable looks like.

Britney: Really no way, is sleeping time, Alice can easy to fall asleep, but Aaron want daddy or mommy in his side, otherwise crying, so we just can using pacifier to coax Aaron to slept.

Jen: Where's they both parents?

Fiona: Uncle and auntie to outside bought some necessary stuff.

Then Britton and Jacoby walked to downstairs, Britton brought Jacoby came to living room looked Alice and Aaron, Jacoby seen Alice and Aaron sleeping in sofa also felt both of them adorable, but Jacoby opinion just same with Emma, if Aaron not suction the pacifier will more adorable. And then Aaron wake up first then Alice, when Aaron wake up first things is

Aaron: Daddy….Mommy

But Aaron didn't seen Theodore and Cathy, and start crying. Danny tried to use the pacifier coax, but Aaron not care of the pacifier, and still crying. Just in time Theodore and Cathy are back home, Fiona told Aaron 'Aaron, daddy mommy in there.' Then Aaron walked to dad mom side and called daddy and mommy, but unexpectedly Jacoby and Jen together yelled

Jacoby & Jen: Auntie Cathy.

Cathy: Hi, You both are….

Jacoby & Jen: Is me, Lance and Candace son/daughter, Jacoby/Jen.

Cathy: You both are Jacoby and Jen, already grew up, time is faster, already long time.

Britton: Auntie Cathy is you both auntie?

Fiona: Auntie, what you full name?

Cathy: Oh, my full name is Catherine Victoria Hall, but everyone is call me Cathy.

Britney: No wonder auntie Cathy is you both mom sister.

Danny: Eh. Auntie Cathy, you are older or younger sister?

Cathy: I'm Candace younger sister

Theodore: So coincidence.

Jen: Alice and Aaron is you both daughter and son?

Theodore and Cathy said yes. And then Aaron to mom side yelling for milk, because he is hungry. Cathy said

Cathy: You both should have much questions to asking me, I go to kitchen make the milk to Aaron, we talking in kitchen.

Then Jacoby and Jen with Cathy hugging Aaron to kitchen. They both asked Cathy where she been when she leaved, Cathy answered both of them, give Aaron to drinking the milk, also told both of them she not Aaron real mom, is without blood relationship mother.

Meanwhile in living room, Alice is waking up, but she not seen Aaron, and yelling to dad 'Aaron, daddy where Aaron?' Theodore said Aaron with mommy in kitchen, also told Alice better to calling Aaron brother, because Aaron still just 13 months, impossible want Aaron to call Alice, for 13 months level just enough smart to call sister, then Alice call brother. Emma said Alice cute, and Theodore said thanks. Alice want see mommy, Danny and Fiona bring her to kitchen, Theodore to bathroom. And then Emma asked Britney

Emma: Hey, Britney, from childhood until present you always hanging with Elsa, did you seen me in when our in elementary school and high school?

Britney: Truly I just hear Elsa to mentioned you, for seeing you not have much impression. Maybe in elementary or high school has seeing you few times, but not much.

Emma: How about you(Britton)?

Britton: I just hear Elsa to mentioned you, or when childhood four of us went to you family home dated Elsa together, that time I'm sure have seen you, just you was doing the homework, I saw you big brother taught you.

Emma: Yeah, that time I'm middle school student, have homework not so understand, called Evan taught me. I wished I can chatting with you both just like you both chatted with Elsa everyday.

Britney: Sure, we just sitting first, and then talk.

And then Britton, Britney and Emma sitting in sofa, but Britton received the message, is from uncle Theodore, message said bathroom without the toilet paper, called Britton to helping him to take it. Then Britton call Britney and Emma chat first, he go to take toilet paper to uncle, then Britney and Emma sitting and chatting just like chatted with Elsa, and then after Britton gave uncle Theodore toilet paper, he walked to living room joined both of them.

In kitchen

Cathy with Jacoby and Jen talked so much, Danny and Fiona in the side listening, and Cathy want they both inform Lance and Candace, now she have the family, called both of them don't worried, also said next month she will bring Alice with her to St. Louis visiting. This time Alice felt stomach can't hold it, called mommy, Danny have good sense, he smell have some smelly, is from Aaron diapers, he stool it. Everyone felt smelly, Theodore and Cathy must work on both of them first, so Theodore and Cathy quickly bring Alice and Aaron to bathroom, Alice can released in bathroom, Theodore and Cathy helping Aaron to clean and change it. Jacoby and Jen asked where's Fiona dad mom, and Fiona answered morning have client called up talk the contract, made the agreement in morning. But Tony and Wendy are tired, so now both elder in room sleeping few 1-2 hour.

Johnson home

Just both elder Ross and Lisa in home. Evan with Elsa visited Wright home, Evan incidentally hanging and chatting with Jake, and Emma in Bishop parent home. Have some people pressed the doorbell, Ross watching newspaper and Lisa went to looked is Ronald(R. Albert Johnson, Ross younger brother), Lara(L. Rosa Johnson, Lisa younger sister) and other 4 kids. Lisa opened the door let 6 of them to inside, Ronald and Lara seen Ross and Lisa together, asked both of them are back together, and both of them answered already back together, no more quarrel. Ronald and Lara congratulations of both of them. Ross and Lisa asked Ronald and Lara back from vacations, are all of you have pleasant, Ronald and Lara said sure, a month England vacations, of course it's time back home, both of them said how can they not participate their niece(Elsa) wedding. When the 4 kids back, Nate(Nathan Kenneth Johnson, eldest son, 13) is watching the phone and send message to Maggie said 'I'm back from England vacations, Margaret, did that boy harass on you?' Then Maggie send back to Nate said 'How many times I told you, call me Maggie, don't call my full name, how about from now begin I call you Nathan?' And then Ronald seen Nate play the mobile phone, call him stopping. Nick(Nicholas Kole Johnson, second son, 9) and Neil(N. Kyle Johnson, most little son, 4) walk to living room take the remote and turn on television. Ronald and Lara scolded both of them without courtesy to uncle and auntie, just back already watching television, unless call uncle and auntie. Then Nick and Neil calling uncle and auntie continue watching television. Lara put down Nicole (N. Kylie Johnson, daughter, 11 plus months), she walking/crawling to Ross and Lisa side. Ross and Lisa hugging Nicole and said so cute, while Nate still play the mobile phone, Ronald said

Ronald: Nate, stop playing the phone, now you should go to reviewing the exam, Monday you will start the makeup examination.

Lara: Yes, Nate, go to reviewing.

Nate: But dad mom, my homework and book in home, here is not have book for me review.

Lisa: Emma room have some book can review for you(Nate).

Ronald: You listened, now go to reviewing the examination.

Lara: And the mobile phone give me, lest you play again. You both are not mind Nate in Emma room reviewing, right?

Ross & Lisa: Sure.

Then Nate walked to upstairs Emma room to reviewing makeup examination. Ronald and Lara said current house already sold to new buyers, temporarily still not yet find the suitable new house, so Ronald and Lara asking Ross and Lisa can temporarily live here until their find the suitable new house, and Ross said

Ross: Sure, anyway here has more empty room, now we are live in St. Louis.

Lisa: And I gonna live with Ross, Evan and Emma in St. Louis, tomorrow Elsa will marrying, she will live with husband, so this home is not have any people.

Ross: Yesterday night we both thinking for rent or sell it, but since you family still not yet have new home, otherwise you family can live here.

Ronald: That's not so good.

Lisa: Of course is good, have 5 rooms, just not sleeping in Elsa room, other room you all can choose it.

Lara: Throughout still not feel so great, how about this, although we all are family, but we still gonna pay, we rent this home, every month will paying.

Ross: Since like this, fine, just progress like this.

Lisa: Cost we both will considering, you can just give to Elsa of every month, she will give us.

Ronald: OK. Oh, also have something to requested.

Lara: You know tomorrow is Elsa wedding, but you both know, Nicole just near 12 months, unsuitable for wedding, we need somebody to take care her.

Lisa: I can help you both asking, I calling Elsa, wait for minute.

Then Lisa called Elsa, asked her about babysit Nicole, Elsa said will ask Emma. Then Elsa asking Emma about babysit Nicole, while she still in Bishop parent home, then Emma went to asked Theodore and Cathy, and both of them answered sure, tomorrow have time, more than one also good. Then Emma informed Elsa both of them already agreed, she will call mom and tell mom. Then Emma calling to Lisa, said can babysit Nicole, tomorrow she gonna with Evan bring Nicole to Bishop parent home. And then Ronald said

Ronald: Next Friday is Nicole birthday, hoping Ross and Lisa have time can come to Nicole birthday. Ross and Lisa said they both, son and daughter will coming in next Friday.

Lara: Nicole will be age 1 at next Friday, maybe 1 or 2 weeks later, Nicole will have the teeth number 9 & 10.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Hathaway luxury home

Donald and Lacy just sitting in living room sofa watching the television. Douglas reading the newspaper and Karen read the magazine. Dylan and Emmy running came to downstairs asking daddy 'Daddy, you promised our both you will bring our to Scarlet and Scott home, we already waiting few days, when dad bring both of us to them both home?' And Karen said next week we all family will go to Peterson parent home visit. Devon and Eden came to living room asking, they both said must quickly to visiting, because they both want to pursue Jacoby and Jen, but they both still isn't know Jacoby and Jen already have girl/boyfriend. After asked, Devon and Eden back to own room. Dylan and Emmy keep annoying called daddy quickly to visit, because them both already 3 weeks not seeing Scarlet and Scott, also mean them both just have Scarlet and Scott this friend, Douglas told them both should find another friend, them both not enough, if them both unfriend with you both, how to do of you both? Dylan and Emmy said them both so confident Scarlet and Scott are them both friends forever, won't be unfriend. (Strange) Courtney came to living room crawling around, and Chris walking following Courtney, Dalton them both daddy and Lexi them both mommy chasing them both, grandpa and grandma also both greet-grand hugging Chris and Courtney, after then Lexi hugging Chris to bathroom because he want to stool and Dalton hugguing Courtney back to room sleeping. Emily came to downstairs and playing the mobile phone, she came to living room, Douglas scolded her told Emily don't always playing the mobile phone, also told her if the examination she fail, Douglas will confiscate her mobile phone, tablet and laptop, Emily promise daddy and mommy she will pass the exam, and Karen said just rest assured, our daughter will pass the exam, but Douglas said 6 kids will gonna spoiled by Karen, one is have family, but always let son and daughter just playing around. Other both is pursue the lovers which is without the hoping, one is always playing mobile phone browse find the boyfriend, other both just always playing with each other, except Scarlet and Scott, really doesn't have other friend, besides although Scarlet and Scott lying skill really poor, but them both are really liar, don't know them both say really can trust or not, so Douglas worry his family someday will downgrade, if elder continue to spoil and without the change.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Family, Cousin And Wedding Part 3

Sunday, Kansas City, MO – Morning

Before the wedding start on later few hours, Kelvin and Jessica drive came to Bishop parent home, get off the car and called Georgene, George and Georgia waiting on car, pressed the doorbell, Everyone in preparing participate the wedding, Theodore and Cathy go to open the door while Alice and Aaron still sleeping. Cathy asked Jessica she pregnant, and Jessica answered yes, already 16 weeks. Jessica requested Theodore and Cathy just gave her drink the milk powder, don't worried because she can drink any brand of milk powder, also can let her playing with you both kid. Georgie requested of you both take care, we should set off. Then Kelvin and Jessica gave Georgie to both of them take care and then leaving to wedding. Theodore and Cathy hugging Georgie to inside, asked her want to new our kid be new friend, and Georgie just smiling and said want. And then Ronald and Lara coming, Theodore and Cathy put down Georgie in sofa, go to open the door. Ronald and Lara requested both of them take care Nicole, she will be age 1 on next week Friday. Lara gave Cathy the diapers if Nicole incontinence pee or stool, please help her change, pacifier just let Nicole suction when only she sleeping time, and this baby cup is for her drink the milk powder, Nicole is requested you both take care, also can let Nicole playing with you both kid. Then Ronald and Lara get on the car and set off to wedding location/place. Theodore and Cathy hugging Nicole to inside, but when came inside, seeing Georgie just down from sofa and walk around, so Cathy go to hugging back Georgie and put down Georgie back to sofa, but Georgie crying, so Theodore put down Nicole in Georgie side, and Georgie just few second already stop crying. And this time Duncan and Pamela coming, Theodore and Cathy to outside, Georgie and Nicole chatting, but just like baby, Georgie just said very simple word and sentence, and Nicole just yi yi ah ah gi gi ga ga. Duncan and Pamela requested both of them take care Mike, he just 13 months, Pamela gave Cathy the diapers, baby cup and the pacifier. Also Duncan said if you home have some drawing paper, just give Mike to paint, because Mike also same with our other three kid love painting, except Maggie. Then Duncan and Pamela get on the car and set of to wedding. Theodore and Cathy hugging Mike to inside, when came to inside seeing Georgie and Nicole get down from sofa, Georgie can easily but Nicole fell down, and she crying, Georgie in Nicole side, but just bad is Georgie didn't know how to consolation on Nicole, so after both of them seen, quickly bring Mike to Georgie and Nicole side, but Nicole still won't calm and keep crying, no way Cathy just can using as pacifier to coax Nicole, finally she stopped cry and suction the pacifier. But Theodore and Cathy still wanna taking care on Alice and Aaron while both of them still in room sleeping, Theodore and Cathy thinking is take three of them to room with Alice and Aaron, or bring Alice and Aaron to downstairs living room, and they both decided to bring Alice and Aaron to downstairs. This time Bishop family(Not including Phoebe and Philip) Jacoby, Jen and Danny already dressed, except Britton and Britney dressed the best man and bride dressed, other is dressed like gentleman and ladies/girl. Theodore and Cathy said just rest assured, both of them will take care the kid, set off to participate the wedding, and Britney said if can, just bring 5 of them to mall, lest them both come to annoying 5 of them, Theodore and Cathy said everything is under control on both of them. Tony, Wendy, Danny and Fiona get into car, Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen get into other car and set off to wedding location/place.

After 8 of them set off, just Mary through, Theodore and Cathy want Mary look on 5 of them, and Mary looking 5 of them, then both of them walked to upstairs. When came upstairs, Theodore and Cathy seen Alice and Aaron already wake up, also Alice already walked down to the floor, but when Aaron get down, he accidentally head got hit, felt pain and then crying. Alice seen quickly walked to Aaron side, but she also didn't know how to coax. Theodore and Cathy immediately hugging Aaron, coax Aaron stop crying, and then Theodore and Cathy quickly hugging Aaron closed the door and walked to downstairs living room, but they both has forget Alice, but Alice also grew up 30 months, when Theodore and Cathy just concern Aaron, she quickly following, but when Theodore closed the door, Alice too anxious forget to open the door and she head hit the door, felt so pain and then fell down and crying. When Theodore and Cathy hugging Aaron to downstairs, both of them have mind, where's Alice? Alice still in room, Theodore look on Aaron, and Cathy go to upstairs bring Alice down here. While Aaron still crying, Theodore using pacifier to coax him, but not using, Mary is take care on 3 of them, so Theodore have mind, took Aaron to 3 of them side, 3 of them are playing Alice and Aaron toys, let Aaron join 3 of them, finally Aaron stopped crying and playing with 3 of them. Meanwhile in upstairs, Cathy opened the room, seen Alice sitting in the floor, touching the head and crying, Cathy asked why Alice cry, and Alice finger straight to the door and said 'Door hit my head.' And Cathy called Alice don't crying, she bring her to seen brother, but Alice won't stop, so Cathy quickly bring Alice to downstairs living room, while Alice still crying, but when she seen Aaron, Mike, Georgie and Nicole playing together, just few seconds already stopped crying, when Cathy put down her, Alice quickly run to 4 of them side playing with 4 of them together. And Mary seen Theodore and Cathy already in downstairs, also 5 of them are playing, so she back to work first. Theodore and Cathy seen 5 of them are playing happily, both of them just can get some rest first in sofa.

Wedding Place

The wedding place is kind of romantic place, Before start the wedding, have some food and beverage can eat and drink, also have some Wright and Bishop colleague attendance. Danny go to know some new friend, he meet with Nate, Nick, Neil, George and other. Fiona meet with Maggie, both are chatting

Fiona: Hi, Maggie.

Maggie: Hi, Fiona, glad to seen you at here.

Fiona: Yeah. Oh right, did Nate back?

Maggie: Yes, his back. When his back immediately sent message to me, I told him so many times, just call me nickname Maggie, but he always called my full name Margaret.

Fiona: My big sister also gonna call you Margaret if she know you, she also call my big cousin sister full name.

Maggie: Really, but I don't like Nate always call me Margaret.

Fiona: Truly Nate really good. Better that boy call….what…., same years old with Nate.

Maggie: Allen.

Fiona: Right, Allen. In school always annoyed and bothered me, said like me, showed some expensive stuff said gift to me, said want to pursue me.

Maggie: Before you, he also treat me like that. Always said want to pursued me, showed a lot of money to me looked, said I'm born from rich family, want to invited me to his house. Crazy.

Fiona: Exactly, hoping don't seeing him anymore. Anyway next year he will attend the high school, he will go to annoy and bother other girl.

Maggie: Next year he attend high school, that's strange. I'm sure he will fail the exam, at least before March or June he will stay put in our school.

Fiona: No matter, anyway I'm already have boyfriend. He's there.

After Maggie looked

Maggie: Yes, he's really much handsome and man guts.

Fiona: Oh right, where's your both little brother and little sister?

Maggie: Three of them are chat or play with Georgene, George and Georgia. And where's your little sister and brother?

Fiona: Not mention of them both, Phoebe and Philip in home, don't know what them both are doing now, if bring them both here, them both just sabotage, walk slowly around yell milk..milk just like silly neuropathy(them both), also Britney gonna get mad and sad from them both.

Maggie: You really have best big brother and sister, always protect and hang with you. Not like three of them, being me like enemy, always called me bad sister, if I have big sister, will feel so good, but I am eldest daughter of parents.

Fiona: No big sister no matter, sister Jodi also is you big cousin sister, you also can hanging with her.

Maggie: She always flight, not much time I can hang with her. Moreover Meg always want sister Jodi playing with her, last 2 days, just brother Jake and John came to home, Matt and Max annoyed Jake to accompany both of them played and watched they both painted. Meg not seeing sister Jodi come, she cried, in room just drawn and painted.

Fiona: You little sister and brother just have some little naughty, but my little sister Phoebe and little brother Philip is completely silly and neuropathy, even them both adult, behavior and reaction also just like baby or worse. Don't mention anymore, I bring you to know Danny, my boyfriend.

Maggie: OK.

After an hour, wedding starting now. Everyone sitting and watching the wedding couple debut. After Jake and Elsa walked in, wedding mode begin, priest start the wedding with testimony, last is asked Jake and Elsa willing, Jake and Elsa said to each other I do, and now officially Jake and Elsa are married couple, husband and wife, and then both of them kissing, everybody clapped and applause. After the wedding, Jake and Elsa want take pictures: Left to Right

Bride and Bridesmaids: Britney, Elsa, Jodi - Evan, Jake, John, Britton - John, David, Jake, Judy, Jodi - Evan, Ross, Elsa, Lisa, Emma - John, Jodi, Judy, David, Jake, Elsa, Lisa, Ross, Emma, Evan

Last is related as family and cousin, boy/girl friend

Tony, Kelvin, Ronald, Duncan, Ross, David, Lisa, Judy, Pamela, Lara, Jessica, Wendy

Danny, Jacoby, Britton, Evan, John, Jake, Elsa, Britney, Jodi, Emma, Jen, Fiona

Nate, Nick, Neil, George, Maggie, Georgene, Meg, Georgia

From Nate until Georgia take pictures is sitting.

Bishop parent home – Afternoon

From noon 5 of them got some 1-2 hours slept, now 5 of them are wake up, playing in living room with 5 each other. But when in sleep, Aaron, Mike and Nicole have some little pee and stool in diapers, so when 5 of them woke up, Theodore and Cathy also Mary immediately brought 3 of them to bathroom changed the diapers also cleaned it. After changed and cleaned, Theodore and Cathy brought 3 of them back to living room, but Alice and Georgie want to pee, so Theodore and Cathy called Mary helped to bring both of them to bathroom peeing. After both of them done, came out from bathroom and joining 3 of them playing together. Theodore and Cathy sitting in sofa watching 5 of them, Mary in working, but after few minutes, have both silly to interrupted, no need think already can know is Phoebe and Philip, but this time more silly. Because now them both no longer wear the diapers, also just the pants without underpants in them both body secret place, them both walking the stairs also too slowly, yelling for milk but bring some feeling like want to crying to speaking. When them both finally walked downstairs, except Alice and Aaron, them both have seeing Georgie, Mike and Nicole, more 3 baby made Phoebe and Philip more happy(crazy), and then Phoebe and Philip yelled(screamed) more loudly 'Brother….brother….sister….sister….' Alice and Aaron seen them both, felt so fear went to Theodore and Cathy side, but after Georgie, Mike and Nicole seen Phoebe and Philip, 3 of them not even care continue playing. Phoebe and Philip more closing to living room want to bothering and annoying 5 baby, Theodore and Cathy tried to stop them both, but Alice(mom) and Aaron(dad) hugging dad mom so tightly, not willing to let go. Phoebe and Philip more closing, them both seen the toys more excited, yelled 'toys….brother….sister….' When them both just near arrive, Mary caught them both and took them both back to upstairs, feed them both porridge and fresh milk, but first is take them both back to upstairs. Mary took them both while them both crying loudly and yelled 'Milk..milk..brother..sister..toys..toys..' Theodore and Cathy saw them both like this really felt helpless, but Alice and Aaron seen them both cried loudly immediately turned to smiled, both elders seen Alice and Aaron smiled, Theodore and Cathy also felt glad. In upstairs, Mary feed them both eat and drink just like Fiona taught, Fiona also was taught by Jodi, when them both full can spit out, just can swallowed. After finished eat and drink, Phoebe cried loudly again, Philip also want to cried loudly but he felt so tried already fall asleep. Theodore and Cathy cannot let them both annoy and bother 5 of them, but them both always cry loudly, so Theodore and Cathy planned to bring 5 baby to mall shopping, called Mary together, but first is took them both back to room, just put them both in baby cot better in floor.

Then Theodore and Cathy also Mary bring Alice, Georgie, Aaron, Mike and Nicole to mall shopping. Both of them has rent the double stroller and triple stroller. Double stroller is for Aaron and Mike, and triple stroller is for Alice, Georgie and Nicole. Also Theodore and Cathy want to buy necessary stuff, so called Mary to help. In mall of market, 5 baby also have learn something, because Theodore and Cathy spoke for 5 of them, Mary control the shopping cart for the necessary stuff.

Night

In hotel, after Jake and Elsa wedding, all visitant has attended the after wedding party dinner in night. The visitant has some Jake and John colleague, also have some Wright and Bishop colleague to attended the dinner at hotel restaurant.

Just skipping. Everybody are pleasure, felt happy and pleasant in the after wedding dinner.

Bishop parent home – Night

Everyone is tired for the wedding and dinner. Jake and Elsa already to hotel one night stand for officially married couple. David, Judy, Jodi and John were back home. Danny with Britton, Britney, Jacoby and Jen back to Both twin B. home. Tony, Wendy and Fiona back home, Theodore and Cathy in living room watching 5 of them, while 5 of them already fell asleep. But Tony, Wendy and Fiona didn't noticed, just said a sentence like good night and back to upstairs bathroom and room, because three of them also have some exhausted. Ronald and Lara come to take Nicole, Theodore and Cathy said Nicole already fell asleep, Ronald and Lara so appreciated both of them took care Nicole whole day, Friday is Nicole 12 months birthday, just bring Alice and Aaron come to celebrate, Ronald and Lara hugging Nicole get on the car, while Nate, Nick and Neil already fall asleep in car, and then leaved. Then Kelvin and Jessica come to take Georgie, also appreciated, asked today Georgie felt happy or not, Theodore and Cathy answered today Georgie was so happy, also can knew the friends. While Georgene, George and Georgie also already fall asleep in car, and then Kelvin and Jessica back to car, Kelvin hugging Georgie because Jessica pregnant, don't want Jessica so hard, and then leaved. Then Duncan and Pamela come, same situation as last two, Maggie, Matt, Max and Meg already fall asleep in car, Duncan and Pamela also appreciated for took care Mike for whole day, asked Mike doesn't give you both any trouble, Theodore and Cathy answered Mike really good, get along and playing with 4 other baby, Duncan and Pamela said anyway thanks, we really tired, just leaved first. Then Duncan and Pamela hugging Mike back to car and leaved. After Georgie, Mike and Nicole leaved, Theodore and Cathy back to inside, while Mary watched on Alice and Aaron, then back to room when Theodore and Cathy back to inside. Then Theodore and Cathy hugged Alice and Aaron together back to room sleeping, everybody were finished of this pleasant and happy day, except Phoebe and Philip, while recently them both in baby cot cried loudly when woke up, but then felt tired were fell asleep back. After back to room, Cathy put Aaron back to baby cot sleeping, and put Alice in bed sleeping, Cathy have something to tell Theodore, but she said not really important, so Theodore said speak at tomorrow, then Theodore walked to bathroom showering. In fact Cathy want is born another baby, because this day she seen Alice and Aaron played with Georgie, Mike and Nicole so pleasant, so thinking for born another, can let the baby hanging with Alice and Aaron, more kid more fun, but Cathy doesn't know Theodore really willing or not, but for kid must born another, like Jessica.

End Of Part 3

The End


End file.
